


[Collection] E-Rated Scenes and Fragments of AUs from "Poachers and Gamekeepers"

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Discord: KHR Writers and Artists Retreat, F/M, Flame Active Character(s), M/M, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, POV Multiple, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Canon (Reborn), Varia being Varia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Additional scenes forPoachers and Gamekeepers.





	[Collection] E-Rated Scenes and Fragments of AUs from "Poachers and Gamekeepers"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Poachers and Gamekeepers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344195) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



"I have my orders, Hayato. Don't make me knock you out and tie you up; if you want to be the bottom tonight that much, just say so." Not that he'll object to getting to thoroughly fuck Hayato. Nor would Kyoya.

Their Storm splutters, and he's amused when Kyoya swoops out of the dark; he'd known the Cloud was out there, lurking. Likely checking on Donna Emilia's security, and placing his own guards; the man's territory having long since shifted to focus on Tsuna. Kyoya catches up Hayato, throwing him over his shoulder, and he strolls after the pair of them. He was rather looking forward to admiring the bruises Tsuna had left on Hayato's butt for getting caught blowing up terrorists again.

The Cloud dumps their shared lover in the back of Tsuna's limousine, and knocks on the partition; the vehicle pulls off, and he knows that Tsuna will either talk his way into his Donna's bed - and he wasn't sure that Agent Emily Prentiss realised the import of him calling her that - or he'd borrow a bike from one of Kyoya's minions. And Tsuna was right; any threat in Washington DC would likely involve more mundane ammunition which he was perfectly capable of dealing with.

He shakes his head and dismisses the thought; he just has to trust that Tsuna would keep himself safe. And he had a fantastic way to distract himself right in front of him; Kyoya already had Hayato dishelved and wriggling in his lap, and he grinned and appreciated the show. One of them would need to be self-aware enough to throw an illusion over the three of them; they all had a tendency to get carried away once they started, and carrying a half-naked Hayato through their very upmarket hotel foyer would raise eyebrows.

Not that Kyoya does more than unbutton Hayato's shirt, and start the process of layering new bruises over the rather delightful ring of older bruises circling the bomber's throat; he'd been thoroughly amused when he realised that yes, really, Kyoya enjoyed biting his partners at least to a 'little' death. And Hayato's tastes in clothing and jewelery hid the bruises nicely when they were in public. He couldn't wait to inspect every inch of Hayato's form, and replace one or two of the marks that he liked to think of the Storm wearing. And he was still fantasizing about Tsuna having spanked Hayato; he'd asked the Storm why he was squirming in his seat when he'd arrived in their shared suite, (he'd come directly from Japan, and he and Kyoya had been there for weeks, so they couldn't be responsible) and Hayato had answered truthfully without thinking.

There's a whimper from their Storm as the limousine pulls to a stop; one of Kyoya's hands had dropped to stroke over the curve of Hayato's buttocks and then pressed right on what must be one of the bruises from their Sky. Kyoya's still got it together enough to be the one to button Hayato's shirt back up, and apply an illusion to cover the new bruises he'd decorated the bomber's throat with, and between the two of them, they steer him through the hotel foyer and coax the dazed Storm into their suite and into their shared bedroom.

Kyoya throws a territory up within the room, securing it, and then both of them grin and pounce on their Storm. Not that Hayato protests being pounced on; for all they switch things up in bed, their Storm rather likes being taken care of in bed - especially given how much of his sanity he pours into caring for, and cleaning up after Tsuna. The bruises on Hayato's ass are very pretty, and he can feel the Sky Flames imbuing them, preventing Hayato's Sun Flames from healing the bruises and he falls to his knees, and traces the outline of the handprint with one careful fingertip. His gentle touch makes Hayato shiver and whine, and Kyoya makes an impatient appreciative sound from his position on the bed.

"Your choice, Hayato. If you'd rather not bottom tonight, say something -" He rather hopes he doesn't; he's been at Kyoya's exclusive mercy since his little hissy fit in Berlin, and he was entirely ready to sink his cock into hot, tight, and above all willing flesh. He allows one finger to slip between the bruised cheeks, and the Storm makes the most adorable sound as it brushes gently over his opening. "- it's not the same having only two of us in the bed. But it's not just because you'll let me fuck you, Hayato." His answer comes in the form of Hayato rearing and impaling himself on the finger without even waiting for him to get the lube, and he grins because Kyoya's taken advantage of their Storm's position, and Hayato's mouth is rather busy with their Cloud's cock. And oh, if Hayato's in this sort of mood things are going to be _fun_.

(And given that Hayato's ass is slick and already clenching around his finger, Kyoya's in a tricksy mood, too. That's a Mist trick he still can't pull off, despite his increasing skill with illusions.)

But he's not in any hurry personally, even if Hayato and Kyoya are, and he settles into position to rim their Storm and make him scream; he wants at least two orgasms from the man before he fucks him. And he has his own Mist Flames to play with, and lengthening his tongue is an easy trick that Kyoya's alteration only makes more appealing, because Hayato tastes like himself but sweeter. They've never tried tentacles, which given some of the hentai he's seen probably is something they should remedy at some point, as Kyoya was perfectly capable of that illusion.

Their Storm _whines_ at the additional stimulation, and he grins, and wraps one hand round his own cock, and one around Hayato's and strokes them. Kyoya's fucking their bomber's throat, his hands woven into the soft silver hair, and his cock sliding slickly over Hayato's tongue and their Storm adores it when the two of them dominate him like this; three weeks minding Tsuna on his own was more than enough to have driven Hayato up the wall, and being used for their pleasure helped their Storm shut his brain up.


End file.
